


A Prince's Sin

by CaitCoffin



Category: The Hollow Crown (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:27:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2249118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitCoffin/pseuds/CaitCoffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Prince of Wales falls for a lowly peasant girl by the name of Gwendolynn</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

Gwendolynn brushed through her long red hair before she started to braid it. She was already running late for her shift at the Boar’s Head. She took an olive green ribbon that matched her gown and tied it in a bow at the end of her long braid.

 

She left the quiet house she shared with her mother and ran to the small stables that rested on the corner of their property. Inside she passed the well-bred Gypsy Vanner stallion that was all her dowry had to offer. Then her mother’s old grey Percheron mare. Finally in the third stall she came to her horse, a large black Shire gelding.

 

She led him out of the stall and climbed onto his back. She was running far too late to bother with a saddle.

 

She rode swiftly into town and settled him in the town’s stables before she entered the tavern.

 

She was greeted by the loud chatter of the drunken patrons and the smell of alcohol. Another day of harassment by drunken idiots. She sighed and got to work.

 

♔♚♔♚♔♚♔♚♔♚

 

Poins chuckled and nudged the tall slender man who sat next to him.

 

“ey Hal here comes thee favorite waitress.” He smirked.

 

Gwendolynn was attempting to make her way through the throng of drunken men without getting groped by their wandering hands.

 

“Good ‘morrow fair Gwendolynn.” Hal greeted her with a smile when she reached his and Poins table.

 

“Good ‘morrow my lord.” She said with a curtsy before she set down a large tankard of ale in front of Poins then moved to set the other one in front of Hal when Poins moved his foot out tripping her and she fell forward into Hal’s lap spilling ale all over both him and herself.

 

“My lord! I am sorry!” She exclaimed as she tried to get up.

 

“It’s quite alright, t’was an accident.” He said as he helped her up.

 

“I shall go fetch you another drink mi’lord” She went to walk away when she was stopped by Hal grabbing her arm.

 

“No need. Ned isn’t going to drink his.” He said with a slight smile as her took the tankard out of Poins’ hand just as he was about to take a swig.

 

“Have a drink. Thou seems to work so hard. Thou deserves a break pretty maid.” Hal said as he held out the tankard to Gwendolynn.

 

“Mi’lord I really shouldn’t.” Gwendolynn started.

 

“Thou wouldn’t deny thy Prince now would  thee?” He asked.

 

Alas Gwendolynn hated it when he played that card. She sighed and took a sip of the ale. Hal smiled as she did.

 

“Thou can have more if thee wish.” He said.

 

“T’is alright mi’lord I do not wish to drink all of thine ale.” She replied as she shook her head.

 

“I can always get more Mistress Gwendolynn. Prithee have a seat.” He instructed as he pulled out a chair for her. Gwendolynn didn’t want to disobey the crowned Prince so she did as she was told.

 

Prince Hal sat in the chair next to her.

 

“Francis!” He barked at a passing servant. “Fetch me a tankard of ale.”

 

“Anon sir.” Francis said as he scurried off to bring the Prince his ale.

 

“Thou art a comely maiden Mistress Gwendolynn.” Poins said with a slight smirk towards Hal.

“Ned do not be disrespectful to Mistress Gwendolynn!” Hal snapped.

 

“Does thou not agree mi’lord?” Poins asked.

 

“Verily, the maiden is as comely as a spring morn.” Hal muttered.

  
Gwendolynn a blushed a hue of red not far from Hal’s leather jacket. It was true that she found the Prince attractive, nearly all of the females in Wales did. But did the Prince truly find Gwendolynn attractive as well?


	2. Chapter 2

Gwendolynn’s head started to spin. In her nervousness she had managed to down her entire tankard of ale.

“Fair Gwendolynn is thou alright?” Prince Hal asked, his stunning blue eyes full of concern.

“I-I am f-fine” She slurred as she attempted to stand but failed.

“Do not get up.” The Prince ordered.

“I-I did not even drink that much” She whined.

“I know that ale was indeed very strong.” He helped her up. “I will get thee out into the fresh air”

“But mi’lord I have to work!” She tried to explain.

“I will tell Mistress Quickly that thou is coming with me. She will not argue.” Hal said simply to comfort her worries.

“In truth?” Gwendolynn asked.

“Aye.” He replied as he scooped her up into his arms.

“‘EY!” She exclaimed.

“Does thou wish to walk?” He asked sarcastically.

“N-nay.” She mumbled.

“That is what I thought.” He chuckled.

Oh that laugh. Gwendolynn had heard it many times. Each time it made her heart rate increase. It made her face flush. Oh how she loved his laugh.

Gwendolyn buried her face into his shoulder. His jacket smelled of leather, wine, ale, and him. The aroma was exhilarating.

“Does thou have a horse Gwendolynn?” He asked as he carried her out of the tavern.

“Aye. He is in the town’s stables.” She replied.

Hal carried her into the stables.

“Where is thy horse?” He questioned as he looked around.

Gwendolynn pointed to her large black steed. Hal carried her over and set her down in front of the stall. She leaned on the wall to keep her balance.

“He is certainly a beautiful horse.” Hal said as he led the gelding out of his stall. “No saddle?”

“I did not have the time this morn.” She mumbled.

“We shall have to make due.” The Prince sighed.

He hoisted her up onto the horse’s back and climbed on behind her.

“I am not going to take thee back to thy home. We sHall go to the forest so thou can relax without the sounds of the village.” He explained.

“As thee will.” She sighed.

♔♚♔♚♔♚♔♚♔♚

Hal helped Gwendolynn off of the horse when they got out into the forest.

 

“Would thou like to lay in the grass?” He asked.

“Will thou lay with me?” She asked back.

“If thou wish fair Gwendolynn. I could never leave such a beautiful maiden out here alone with no protection.” He reassured as he sat down in the grass next to the red-head.

Gwendolynn laid down in the grass. Hal looked down as she started to drift off. He smiled slightly and took of his jacket. He then draped it over her before laying in the grass next to her.


	3. Chapter 3

Night was just beginning to fall when Gwendolynn awoke.

“Mi’lord wake up!” She cried as she gently shook the sleeping prince.

He too awoke and looked around at the now dark forest.

“Fie!” He cursed as he sat up.

“We must get back to the village mi’lord!” Gwendolynn exclaimed as he helped her up. She attempted to hand the Prince his jacket.

“Nay. Prithee put it on. It is cold out here.” He ordered. Gwendolynn obeyed his command and slipped it on.

Hal walked over to the tree where Gwendolynn’s horse was tied and led him back over to where she stood.

“That looks good on thee.” He said referring to the jacket.

Hal helped Gwendolynn up onto the large mount then climbed on behind her. They slowly rode into town. Once they did get into town Hal boarded her steed in the town stables and walked her back into the tavern.

 

“My lord over here!” Poins called to them.

Hal still had Gwendolynn’s soft hand in his much rougher one. Gwendolynn could hear the whispers as they made their way through the sea of patrons to where Poins was seated.

“Where hast ye been?” He questioned.

“We went out to the forest.” Hal responded.

“Oh?” Poins asked suggestively.

Hal glared at his friend.

“Just asking my sweet lord.” Poins chuckled.

Hal sat down in the chair across from him and offered the seat next to him to Gwendolynn. She gladly accepted and sat beside him.

Mistress Quickly brought over a two flagons of ale for the Prince and Poins.

“Mistress Quickly prithee bring Mistress Gwendolynn some ale as well.” Hal instructed.

"Right away mi'lord."  She replied as she ran off to get Gwendolynn’s ale.

“Tell me Mistress Gwendolynn. Does thou have a dowry?” Poins asked.

“Does thou intend to court her Ned?” Hal asked.

“I am just curious mi’lord.” He answered.

“All it consists of is a charger.” She chimed in as Mistress Quickly brought her an ale.

“He is a beautiful stallion though.” She continued. “He could easily withstand battle.”

“In truth?” Poins asked sounding sincerely interested as he looked at Hal.

“Aye! He is a wonderful horse.” She agreed.

“Fit for a king?” Poins asked.

Gwendolynn blushed when she realized what he was suggesting.

“A-aye.” She stuttered. “Though he will just go to some commoner who I am forced to wed.”

“Does thou not wish to marry?” Hal asked.

“I just wish I could marry someone that I chose.” She replied. “Someone that I truly love.”

“I know how thou feels.” Hal added. “I would rather marry a peasant who I love rather than a Lady of nobility due to her title.”

“It is truly idiotic.” He groaned as he leaned back in his chair.

“Thou art the Prince of Wales! Can thou not do what thou wish?” Poins asked.

“Does thou truly think my father would approve?” Hal laughed.

Gwendolynn sat quietly.

“Is thou alright Gwendolynn?” Hal questioned.

“I am fine mi’lord.” She lied.

“Please call me Hal. There is not a need for formalities here.” He smiled.

“Aye my l- Hal.” She nodded. “I shall be back in a moment.”

She got up and walked away. Hal watched her go with a slight smile.

“I should marry a commoner Ned.” He sighed. “I would be much happier.”

“Gwendolynn seems nice enough.” Poins suggested. “She is a comely maiden. She also has lovely hips that would be wonderful for birthing children.”

“Wherefore art thou looking at her hips Ned?” Hal asked.

“Just observing what thou finds so appealing.” He replied with a laugh.

“How does thou know I find Gwendolynn appealing?!” Hal exclaimed.

“It is obvious in the way thou looks at her.” Poins pointed out.

Gwendolynn came back and took her seat once again next to Hal.

“That horse sounds amazing mi’lord.” Poins remarked.

“Aye, indeed it does.” Hal answered.

“Would thou like to see him?” Gwendolynn offered.

“Thou would take me?” He asked

“Aye if thou so wishes.” She replied.

Just then a short portly man with a white beard walked in.

“Falstaff!” Hal called.

Gwendolyn wrinkled up her nose. She was not fond of this man. She didn’t understand how someone of Hal’s station could spend so much time with this scoundrel.

“Oh good day Hal.” Falstaff said as he came over to their table and took a seat next to Poins.

 

“Who is this fair maiden?” He asked with a chuckle. Gwendolynn had to suppress the vomit that had risen in her throat.

“This is Gwendolynn,” Hal answered as his hand tighten its grip on her’s.

“Shall we go see the horse now Hal?” She asked.

 **  
**“Aye. Let’s go.” He replied as he stood and led her out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Hal led Gwendolynn to the door and out once again to the stables. He helped her up onto the large gelding and climbed on behind her.

“Thou will have to tell me where thou house is.” He said.

“I live just beyond the village.” She informed.

Once he got the horse moving, Gwendolynn leaned against Hal for support.

“It’s thou comfortable?” Hal asked with a chuckle that made Gwendolynn’s heart-rate increase.

“Aye my lo- Hal.” She responded.

“It seems hard for thou to call me by my name rather than ‘my lord’.” He remarked.

“All my life I have know to refer to thee with titles of nobility, forgive me but it is hard to get used to this sudden change.” She explained.

“Thou seems to be saying ‘My Hal’. Does thou wish that I belonged to thee.”

“There is my home.” She said in a desperate attempt to change the subject.

Hal knew what she had just done and decided to drop it. He led the horse to the stables and climbed off before assisting Gwendolynn. She opened the large doors and he walked the large black gelding inside.

“His stall is the third one.” She instructed as she entered the first stall to get out the Gypsy Vanner stallion.

Hal put the Shire away before joining her in the aisle.

“He is indeed a fine mount.” Hal said as he stroked the horse’s long, elegant, muscular neck.

“Aye. I just wish that he could go to someone that would give him the care such a fine creature deserves but instead he will be forced to go to whatever lowlife I am forced to marry. He deserves to do something useful. He could do great things, but instead he will be stuck as a farm horse.” She grimaced.

“He could indeed be the difference in a victory or a loss in battle.” Hal replied as he stroked the soft muzzle of the stallion.

“Would you like to ride him?” Gwendolynn asked.

“That would be an honor.” Hal said with a soft smile.

Hal climbed onto the back of the horse.

“He is very strong and sturdy.” Hal remarked as he held a hand out to assist Gwendolynn aboard.

“Won’t thou ride with me?” He asked.

Gwendolynn complied and took his hand. He helped her up, though she didn’t need much assistance.  She wrapped her arms tightly around his waist. Hal smirked a bit and led the horse out of the stables.

“Is thou hanging on?” Hal asked.

“Aye.” Gwendolynn squeezed his thin yet muscular form tighter.

Hal gave the horse a slight kick and it broke into a gallop. He took the horse around the property and then walked it back into the stables. He swung off and took ahold of Gwendolynn’s waist and lifted her down.

“He is amazing.” Hal smiled at Gwendolynn.

She looked up at him. A slight pink hue spread across her cheeks and she quickly looked down. His hand found it’s way under her chin and he lifted her face back up to meet his gaze.

 


	5. Chapter 5

“Gwendolynn? Is that you?” A frail female voice called into the stables.

“Aye Mother!” She called back as she quickly pushed the Prince away.

“Who is with thee?” Her mother asked, when she say the Prince’s face she fell into a deep curtsy.

“Y-your highness!” She exclaimed. “For what do I own this great honor?”

“I do not come here on any formalities, I only wished to be sure that Gwendolynn got home safely."

“It is truly an honor to have thee in our humble home. Would thou like to come in for some cider mi’lord?” She asked.

“Aye It would be my honor.” Hal said with a smile.

♔♚♔♚♔♚♔♚♔♚

Inside Gwendolynn helped her mother heat up the cider. Hal sat at the table and Gwendolynn brought him a steaming mug of spiced cider.

“Here you are Hal.” She said as she set it in front of him.

“Gwendolynn!” Her mother shrieked.

“Where are thou manners? You don’t call his highness that! Stupid bawd!”

Gwendolynn looked down she was obviously embarrassed and hurt by her mother’s harsh words.

“I apologized mi’lord.” She whimpered.

“You have no need to apologize Gwendolynn, I told you to call me by my name.” He soothed completely appalled by what Gwendolynn’s mother had called her.

Hal took a drink of his cider.

“That is a fine stallion.” He commented.

“Aye. He will go to the man that Gwendolynn weds.” Her mother explained.

“That is what Gwendolynn said.” Hal nodded as his gaze drifted to Gwendolynn.

“She has not had many suitors yet.” Her mother sighed.

“I find that truly surprising.” Hal replied.

“She doesn’t seem to have any interest in marriage.” Her mother said as she glared at Gwendolynn.

“I do not wish to marry someone I do not truly love!” She tried to explain.

“I understand what Gwendolynn is feeling.” Hal sighed.

“I wish to marry a beautiful woman whom I truly love.” Gwendolynn looked over to the Prince, but quickly looked away when she saw that his sapphire gaze locked on her.

“My father would never approve though.” Hal groaned.

“It is late. I should get going back into town.”

“Mi’lord it could be dangerous to leave by thyself, prithee stay here. We have a spare room. Thou can sleep in there for this ev’en.” Gwendolynn’s mother offered.

“I would be most grateful mi’lady.” Hal smiled.

“I am no lady mi’lord.” She replied with a chuckle.

“Gwendolynn! Show his highness to his room for the night.” She ordered her daughter.

“Yes mother.” Gwendolynn stood and led Hal down the hall.

“This shall be thy chamber mi’lord.”

“Thank you Gwendolynn.” He said as he took her hand in his and pressed his lips against her knuckles.

“I appreciate thy hospitality.”

“It is our honour mi’lord. My mother seems to love having thou in our home.” She replied.

“Aye but it is not her that I am here for.” Hal added.

“W-what does thou me-” She started but was cut off as Hal pressed his lips against her’s.

Gwendolynn’s eyes widened. After a few seconds Hal pulled away and smiled at her. She still stood in shock. She raised her shaky fingers to her lips.

“I apologize fairest Gwendolynn. I could not help myself.” He said with a faint smile still dancing on his lips.

“I-I should be going to b-bed.” Gwendolynn stuttered as she backed up, never turning her back to the Prince, and went into her chambers.

Hal sighed and too retreating to his own.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! After losing my notebook and some busy (and stressful) months I am finally able to work on this again!

The next morning Gwendolynn crawled out of her bed. She had barely slept the night before. Her mind had still been racing from her encounter with Prince Hal. She slipped on a crimson gown and left her hair down for the time being after she took it out of the braid from the previous day.

As she left her chambers she ran into the Prince exiting his own.

“Good ‘morrow Gwendolynn. Did thou sleep well?” He asked.

“N-nay I had a bit of trouble.” Gwendolynn replied as she backed up against the wall and attempted to sneak past him.

“Is thou upset about last evening’s events?” Hal asked. “Because if thou art I assure thee, thou hasn’t a thing to worry about mi’lady.”

“What does thou mean?” She asked nervously.

“Thou is certainly a lovely maiden Gwendolynn.” He replied as he leaned in closer to her.

“Mi’lord? What is thou doing?” She exclaimed.

“Please do not be so wary of me Gwendolynn.” Hal soothed.

“I am no harlot Hal, prithee remember that.” She looked down.

Hal lifted her chin up.

“I do not wish for thee to be a harlot.” Hal whispered. “I only wish for thee to be mine and mine alone.”

Gwendolynn stared into the Prince’s sapphire blue eyes in shock.

“I-I am only a commoner mi’lord.” Gwendolynn said in confusion.

Hal laughed.

“Has thou not been listening?” Hal asked. “I do not want some stuffy woman of nobility. I would much rather been with a commoner.”

“Thou says this now, but what shall happen when thy father won’t approve?” Gwendolynn snapped.

“The Hell with what he thinks!” Hal exclaimed. “We can run together. We could go somewhere secluded and start a new life.”

“It thou mad?” Gwendolynn cried.

 


End file.
